1. Field of Invention
Aspects and embodiments of the present invention are directed to systems and methods for the preparation of blended drinks including ice and one or more flavorings.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A popular form of drink served in venues such as restaurants or bars, and often containing alcohol, is referred to as a “frozen” drink Frozen drinks often have a slush-like consistency and are generally prepared from a blended mixture of ice and one or more flavorings, such as juices, flavored syrups, or pieces of fruit. Examples of popular frozen drinks include margaritas, daiquiris, and piña coladas.
To prepare frozen drinks of a consistent quality, it is often desirable to provide a consistent ratio of flavoring to ice in a series of frozen drinks of a particular type. Machines have been developed which are capable of dispensing a determined amount of ice into a blender cup for subsequent mixing or blending with other ingredients. One machine of this type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,194,013 and 6,342,260. The machine disclosed in the identified prior patents employs a weighing mechanism so that a determined weight of ice can be automatically dispensed or a determined ratio of ice to flavoring by weight can be achieved.